


Annoyance

by memadlife431



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife431/pseuds/memadlife431
Summary: Harry start getting love latter's from someone and it's getting anyone and how is Ron looking so angry about it ????





	1. Chapter 1

"Ron what happened why are you shouting the whole common room can hear that" Hermione asked Her mes of hair as always and her hand were in her hips . her mouth was in a tight line. she looked at everyone at the room for the answer. 

"Well you can look for yourself " Harry gave Hermione the latter taking from Ron hand who is was reading reading it that moment.

"Oooh another love latter and this one is longer then the last one. So sweet. I am impressed" 

"What are you saying it's latter number 5 in this bloody one week " Ron looked at her with red eyes.

"Ron clam down it's just a stupid latter" Harry tried to clam down his best friend who was storming the room with his cheeks flushed now looking more rad then his hair.

When Ron still didn't stop pacing Harry smoother his hand over his messy hair and looked at Hermione for help.

" Ron your anger won't solve the situation. Please you need to just clam down. After all it's just a simple letter" Hermione said to Ron 

"But Hermione the person who have send this latter to him what if..... What if he's dangerous " Ron tried to argue.

Harry nodded his head and he knew this arguing can't help him now.

"Ron don't worry it's a simple piece of paper i have tried every spell on it , you can.... well try if you're not still sure of it"

"But ..... It's your department not mine" 

Hermione gave Ron a knowing look which immediately shut him off.

"Okay harry let's go to class. Lets leave Ron to this stupid mystery to solve " and pulled harry so they could go to there class.

"And Ron please don't short your brain too much with all the thinking. And anyway we goanna need it on future"

"And nobody date a brainless person " dean shouted Seamus laughed. Neville also nodded his head.

" oiiii are you talking from experience " dean just made a face.

watching this Hermione smile to herself and run with pulling harry close with her.


	2. 2

They were all in common room and ethoughtshere dinner.

"Harry don't just look for Ron eat your food . It's getting cold." Hermione says taking a bite of the pie she was eating. 

"But Ron hasn't come yet and the dinner is getting over " harry said showing concern over his face and looking for his best friend.

" You already know he is giving way too much attention to the latter's then he should .it's his problem. So don't worry he will come when he hungry. And the latter's.... you do know who has sent you the latter's .Don't you" Hermione says looking at someone at the end of the table.

Harry give a long sing not looking up from his food to look at the person she was indicating.

"I just wish the latter's would just stop. And besides its making Ron angry and i don't want to get him angry again"

" Harry don't worry about Ron you know how hyper he is. He will eventually come down. He always dose. And if you want the latter's to stop you should just say to the person who sends this to you and then you will not have any latter's " Hermione give harry her warm smile that she knew he needed.

Buy Harry still didn't smile . Brow creasing in confusion and hart in his eyes.

"But Hermione i don't want to hart her feelings . What should i do .i just .... I am confused"

" Harry what is important should be done. This can't continue forever and you and i both know that . Please i know it's must be hard for you but it will hart her more when she will know that you don't share some feelings. Please harry be the strong boy you are and face the truth for both of you " Hermione said placing her hand in Harry's and giving it a gentle 

Harry just nodded his head . He was still confused but Hermione always makes everything perfect for him . Now he just have to look for the right moment to told her the Truth.

"Hay Harry looking trouble what happened " Cho comes and give him her brightest smile.

This girl is always smiling. Harry thought and give her his smile.

"Hayy cho . It's nothing harry just little sick ." Hermione told her.

" wow that sad harry how are you feeling now " she looked real concern and she put her hands to Harry's forehead to check the fever.

They hard someone sinker from the table and looked up to see ginny giving them death glare.

"She does not like me i think " cho said sadness in her eyes .

" Don't worry cho it's nothing .and harry me and cho gonna study in the laibery. Just look for me me when you need anything ." 

"Bye harry "

And with saying that the girls were gone.

And harry was alone with his thought


	3. 3

After dinner harry was about to go to sleep when he heard footsteps following him. He looks behind to see Ginny .

"Hayy " he give her a smile.

" hi harry" 

She looked nervous

" i heard you are getting those latter's. Well... Don't look at me like that Ron was telling everyone's that if he find the person that would be a bad day for them "

"Oh yeah Ron is being very curious about those latter's "

He looked at her and saw she wanted to say something so he stopped walking and looked at her as a encouragement so she could say what she wanted to talk.

"Harry i know what you are thinking "

" actually Ginny i am not thinking anything "  
Ginny give him a suspected look

"Look harry i have heard what you and Hermione were talking in the dinning room . how she was indicating me.but harry trust me i didn't send those latter's to you .i have a perfect relationship with dean and i know we are not always perfect but..."

Harry put a hand to stop Ginny's rambling.and smiled at her.

" i know you don't love me and i know that was just a childhood crush you have on me ..."He saw her cheeks grew rad " and i know how much dean loves you and will make you happy it shows in his eyes don't worry i am not thinking anything "

" but Hermione.... " harry stops her again

" don't worry about her she will understand everything when the latter's will stop coming "harry got a serious look on his face

" but harry who is sending you those latter's "concerns written all over her face.

" i don't know honestly i have no clue  
......"

" maybe voldemore is sending them "

Harry and Ginny looked behind to see a shadow coming towards them.

" haii babe..." 

" oh dean " Ginny slapped Dean lightly on his shoulder.

"Who ever is writing those latter's need to stop because Ron is taking them a threat and he is making all of us crazy with him "

" well Ron act sleep.a protector for you . i mean he will kill anyone if he think the person would harm you " 

" and that includes us too ". And Dean winked at Ginny that got unnoticed by Harry.

" yeah you are right i can take care of myself i am not a kid anymore " harry look offensive

" owww harry just don't be jerk . let Ron take care of you and you know that Ron will follow you till the end of the world " Ginny thought for a moment and give a low chuckle " well not that dramatic but you know he will be always there for you " 

" yeaj said by J.K Rowling herself "dean said giving his toothy grin

" who is J.K Rowling " Ginny asked his boyfriend. Who just shrugged his shoulder

" don't know but sounds like important person . Like you are to me " Dean said giving Ginny his fluttering eyelashes.

" awww stop doing it " 

They were alerted by Harry's choughs which was pretty loud.

" well thank you guys and please don't mention the voldemore thing to Ron "

" what voldemore ?" Ginny and Dean look alarmed

" what you said me and him having a relationship "

" oh i mean if you have any...." 

" dean let harry leave he looks tried "  
When Ginny saw the death glare harry was sending towards his boyfriend

" thanks gin " 

" welcome " and with saying that Ginny left pulling her boyfriend with who was saying something's in her ear which was making her flash 

And smiles at them and wish he had someone to share his day and leave to go to sleep


	4. 4

Which was surprising for Ron was to see his two friends kissing on the laibery .

When Ron was thinking about the latter's he remember reading something like this on a book that Hermione read in her muggles books and so he went to ask her that he was shocked to found her like this. Her head was on cho Chang's lap and she was playing with her hear and occasionally giving her kisses on her lips ,cheeks ,nose ,Brow's .that's was cute kinda but it was shocking for Ron .

He stayed there for a long moment seeing the girls and feeling his face flash and the heat in his Eyer's.

He was turning to leave when a voice called him to stop.

" why are you standing there come here " he look to see cho smiling at her and Hermione giving him a knowing smile.

" well ...i.. Was.. You...know..going to see harry " he tries to give his vest smiled but knew failed when Hermione give her death glare

" okay i was here to talk with mione " 

' well come in then " Hermione setup beside Cho and hold her hand .

" you know i can come another time "

Ron Hermione called out loud .

" you know now and it's important that we clear things out" 

Ron looked at her uncertainty and Hermione give a sigh .

" i knew you wouldn't understand "

" can you please sit down " Cho said in her gentle tone

" Ron you have seen mine and Cho's relationship " 

Ron nodded his head.

" so what is your opinion " and Hermione loomed sad and like almost afraid for his answer 

" mione i don't know... I just "

" Ron you are my friend and you're answer matters to us. " Hermione looked at Cho for support who nodded her head " Ron you are important and i don't care what other people thing."

" good considering what you guys were doiy in the laibery " Ron said under his breath

" me and Cho wants to know are you okay with it"

" what is your opinion what you think"

" i was thinking do harry know..... "  
" Ron Harry knows why do you think me and harry didn't work out " 

The girls laughed at his shocked expression

" Ron you are so naive " Hermione stand up and gesture him to stand up as well.putting her two hands ob his shoulder Hermione said.

" don't be so naive .this world is too hard for people like you.they will never appreciate what you are you. They will never love or understand you so when you found their person matching the qualities please don't let them leave."

Hermione smile and at expression 

" i think you should leave me and Cho have some worked to do"

" you mean the work you both were doing before "

" okay i will leave , please don't look at me like that and bye Cho"

" bye Ronnie "

" do you think he understood what we said " Cho asked her girl friend now laying on her lap

" Considering how dense he is i don't think so" Hermione give a sigh

" well at least we tried , right " Cho said kissing Hermione on her cheek

" well yeah " Hermione sounded concerns for her two best friends


	5. 5

Leaving Ron for the holidays feel wrong for harry. Just the thought of leaving and not seeing Ron for 1 month is making harry scared. And top of that Ron ignoring him is kinda unfair. It's not like he don't care about the latter's he really do but he just don't want any attention from people more then he already had.,

" hayyyy " Ron come suddenly looking very peal .

" hai what happened it's looking like you have seen a ghost or something "harry asked his best friend.

" actually harry did you knew about Cho and Hermione "

"Yeah " oh that makes senses why was he looking like that

" why the heck didn't you then tell me then " Ron stand up from where he was sitting.

" because it's not my subject to tell " harry almost shouted at Ron. 

" well ...." Ron looked sad .

" Ron i am ... Look do you like her"

" what ? No why you would say that "

" I mean everyone thinks it's okay if you .i mean you can tell me you know "

" harry look you can trust me when i say i don't hide anything from you "

" But you did hide dean and Ginny's relationship from me "

Ron looked at Harry's face for any heart expression which he didn't see.instead he found harry smiling.

"Don't tell me you thought i loved her "

" But i don't.... "

" well... Well i think we both had some misunderstanding "

" yeah "

They looked at each other and star laughing.

" well that clear the misunderstandings "

" i bet mom would be sad that you and gin are not together "

Harry looked down sighing .

" i don't want to disappoint her Ron "

Ron walked up to his friend and hold his hand and when Harry looked up his eye's were shiny.

" look harry mom Love's you no matter what. And you are family now so don't think you can get ride of her that easily and don't think you are that lucky "

That make's Harry smile . and they kept looking at each other smiling.

Harry looked away first cheeks flash and Ron clear his trout .

" well let's get outside i am hungry i didn't eat dinner for the stupid latter's "

" Ron let's go to dobby he will have something for you and please stop worrying about the latter's " Harry said ruining towards the gets and pulling Ron with him.


	6. 6

There was loud sigh outside the door which got unnoticed by the two young people running and laughing.

" move out dean and i told you the plane will failed " 

" i would killed the twins for this idea that was so stupid and this two boys are so denise "

" Hermione stop poking me"

" awww i think it's cute ...... " and stop when by the death glare.

" we need to come up with new ides , guys lets star working "

" and i promise i am not gonna take any idea from the twins . i bet they did that on purpose. "

" i thought we need to push them little bit but lat me tell you i think we need to push them out of a cliff ... Oooo Hermione what was that for "

" you both please come down already Cho what you think "

" i think we should leave before someone sees us and we can plan a new idea tomorrow before Christmas break ."

" oiiii you two stop kissing already .... Gin babe you too "


End file.
